


Just a Glimpse

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, but with the fluffiness I love sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: They’re already playing with fire, hiding in a closet because they couldn’t resist getting their fill of each other at this stupid party. But when two more people seem to have the same idea of slipping away to have fun, Tsukishima isn’t as turned off as he would expect.





	Just a Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my favorite fic for this month LOL I've never gotten to write ushioi before, and even though they're just in this a lil, I really enjoyed it! Also voyeurism is one of my fav things in smut, so it was about time I did this ;)
> 
> Thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

Kuroo was being extra aggressive today, Tsukishima mused as his brain slowly turned to mush.

Whether it was from the end of final exams, or the fact they were too busy to do this sort of thing for a while, Tsukishima didn't know.

Didn't really care either. All he cared about was Kuroo's cock drilling into him, rough and exactly what they both needed.

" _Fuck_ ," Tsukishima hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down, but it was difficult when Kuroo managed to hit all his deepest spots, sending all his nerves into a jumbled mess. So good, so much...

Kuroo groaned from where he was kneeling above Tsukishima, using all his strength to plow into him, the stress of exams withering away. His muscles flexed with the effort, and Tsukishima leaned up, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. How Kuroo could look at him so fondly while simultaneously trying to make sure he couldn't walk the next day, Tsukishima didn't know.

When Kuroo moaned again, pathetic and completely fucked out, Tsukishima's ego spiked dangerously.

He bit his lip, moving his hips back into each thrust.

Tsukishima should've scolded him, he knew that, should've told Kuroo to be quieter. They...may or may not have been at a party. In a room...inside a room.

They were in a walk-in closet of a bedroom.

God, the lows they'd stooped to, all for some privacy. It wasn't their fault they were expected at these things, curse sports clubs.

But then Kuroo buried himself inside of Tsukishima fully, staying there for a few delicious, mind numbing seconds, and none of that mattered. The carpet underneath him was plush, the expensive kind, and even if it wasn't, it was hard to feel anything but good right then.

"More," Tsukishima whispered, suppressing a whine, his legs locking around Kuroo's lower back. And thank god Kuroo never refused him.

"Yeah... _ah_..." Kuroo moaned, planting his feet firmly to get more leverage, and when Tsukishima tightened up around him, his shaky breaths turned to laughs. "There you go, feel good?"

Tsukishima could only nod profusely, pulling Kuroo down for a kiss as messy as their fucking. They hadn't been able to kiss much as of late either, Tsukishima truly was a goner. He'd missed it, didn't care about how each hurried kiss echoed into the small, heated space.

So humid, so drenched in sex.

He was close, coupled with the loudness of Kuroo's thrusts...

They really were being reckless tonight, but they hadn't been planning to sneak away when they arrived. Like everything with them, things simply seemed to happen.

Kuroo's first release, because yes they were insatiable on top of it all, was no doubt leaking out of Tsukishima's hole, making the thrusts messier, louder. Wet.

Kuroo must've come a good amount too during their first round, Tsukishima could feel it drying on his inner thighs. Debauched; that's how he must've looked, and Kuroo looked the same.

Lips red and swollen, hair more disheveled than usual. All because he couldn't wait, couldn't resist Tsukishima's touch.

Tsukishima broke their kiss at the thought, throwing his head back. The heat coiled in his lower abdomen, and he squirmed; not enough, never enough of Kuroo.

But he wanted to make Kuroo feel good too, more than he already did. Tsukishima latched his lips to Kuroo's neck, biting and sucking. Hey, if he had to walk out of this party trying to hide that fact cum was leaking out of his ass, the least Kuroo could do was look like he'd been mauled.

"Shit," Kuroo moaned, so unbelievably pleased Tsukishima had to blush.  _Blush_. Like he hadn't been completely shameless for the last hour.

Tsukishima whined, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. They might've been alone but...it would just take someone stumbling by to hear them as they were now. Especially with how--

"I know, I'm close too," Kuroo groaned, thrusts becoming more and more haphazard. And that was the thing, Tsukishima didn't want Kuroo to be quiet, he wanted to hear him fall apart. "Fuck, you're amazing, I'm--"

But Tsukishima's life was never without surprises, and he hated it. From the bedroom, he heard the clattering of a doorknob, the sign of someone obviously trying to get in...

Tsukishima knew it was needy of him, but he wanted to curse the world. But unless he wanted them to be found out, he had to hold back this time. The pleasure coursing through his nerves spiked, like his body knew what he was about to do, protesting.

The door opened, he heard voices, and Tsukishima wished he'd propped something against the door.

"W-wait, Tetsu," Tsukishima whispered, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Kuroo was still moving, so desperate...

God, this sucked. He grabbed Kuroo's shoulder, shaking him firmly, until Kuroo's eyes snapped open. "Tetsu, stop!" 

And Kuroo did, faster than Tsukishima expected. In a matter of seconds, he'd pulled out of Tsukishima completely, and Tsukishima had to stop himself from shouting at the suddenness. The dazed look in Kuroo's eyes slowly mixed with concern as he looked Tsukishima over, shoulders only slightly trembling from being denied his release.

"What's wrong?" Kuroo asked, hands far gentler in their ministrations now, sliding down Tsukishima's abdomen, over his thighs and bruised hips. "Did I hurt you?"

The consideration is enough to make Tsukishima pause, his breathing shaky for a different reason this time. He didn't need more evidence to prove how doting Kuroo was with him, how attentive, but Kuroo kept giving him more anyways.

Tsukishima shook his head, cupping Kuroo's cheeks to pull him down for a softer, slower kiss. Anything to make the crease in Kuroo's brow lessen.

_Of course you didn't._

Kuroo sighed into him, like he always did. When Tsukishima pulled away, and saw the relaxation fade back into Kuroo features, he found he could focus on the task at hand.

And the bastards who interrupted them.

Kuroo's brow furrowed. "Then what--"

Tsukishima brought a hand to his mouth, silencing him. Honestly, Kuroo's voice boomed in the quiet...

With his other hand, Tsukishima pointed to the closet door, cupping his ear as he mouthed 'do you hear that?'

Kuroo squinted, moving to sit up.

Yeah, those were definitely voices on the other side of the door. Fuck.

Thank god they'd chosen the closet. Kuroo insisted no one would stumble in on them then, but what was the difference now? Plus, this was the  _owner's_  bedroom. What host in their right mind would let people have access to their parents' bedroom?

Tsukishima wanted to have words with them, but then again, he'd benefited from the carelessness too...

The thought made him painfully aware of his still hard cock, though it had already begun to soften from the scare.

He winced, his hole clenching around nothing, and as the arousal faded, the soreness in his limbs came back. He was aware of his bruises now, the parts of his body where Kuroo pressed and kneaded, dug his fingers into...

Normally, that soreness was amazing,  _after_  he came. Now Tsukishima just felt cheated.

Tsukishima glanced down Kuroo's body, his cock still rock hard and red at the tip. Enticing.

Yeah, he  _super_  hated whoever was in the room, and he intended to figure out who it was.

He pulled on Kuroo's hoodie, for some shred of decency just in case he was spotted, and then gradually moved past Kuroo. He was silent as he could possibly be with how ragged his breathing was, jostling the knob and cracking the door open.

And now, he triple hated the people in the room.

_Oh, great._

He watched as Oikawa stumbled into the room, eyes sharp and cutting, able to topple teams from across the court with his gaze alone.

Ushijima did not seem fazed at all. In fact, he stepped closer to Oikawa after he slammed the door of the bedroom, his expression the most intense Tsukishima had ever seen it.

He didn't think he could look so...on fire when it came to anything other than volleyball, but maybe he and Oikawa did just hate each other that much.

Or, that’s what everyone thought.

"What the hell was that?" Oikawa hissed, like he was spitting out something foul, and Ushijima stepped closer.

His voice was as deep and powerful as ever. It pissed Tsukishima off, and he wasn't even on the receiving end of it. Same team or not, those memories of blocking Ushijima from the other side of the court never went away.

Tsukishima felt Kuroo scoot closer to the small sliver in the door, watching, wondering.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ushijima said, and damn, Tsukishima wondered how he did that. How he kept his voice so calm and emotionless, when it so clearly wasn't. There was something dangerous hidden deep under the bleak tone, even Tsukishima could pick it up.

He...he was angry, upset?

"Bullshit," Oikawa huffed, a sharp laugh ringing through the room.

The place where they stood, in front of the bed, was at least twenty or thirty feet away. It was a huge master bedroom, and well…

The host of this party had to be rich.

But the point was, something about Oikawa's next words were too hushed to hear, yet his shoulders trembled, incensed.

In a flash, Ushijima was up in his face, nostrils flaring. Tsukishima had never see him lose his cool like this. He uttered something, low and probably unkind.

Funny, how they'd never put their differences aside from high school.

"Man, they're getting pretty heated," Kuroo whispered, and his breath on the back of Tsukishima's neck made the blond shiver. Curiosity or not, Tsukishima was still pissed they'd been interrupted. Something in his body squirmed, his toes curling even without the stimulation.

Just the thought was enough to send him reeling. Not caring how it seemed, Tsukishima leaned back against Kuroo's chest, pressing his nose against his neck. 

Kuroo tensed, and Tsukishima heard him swallow.

Neither of them had gotten what they needed, but this was too dangerous...

Maybe if Oikawa stormed off, ending the fight...

It seemed like a lost cause though. Next thing they knew, Oikawa's hands were fisted in the front of Ushijima's shirt.

"You..." The setter trailed off, his hands shaking, and Ushijima froze, waiting, a ticking time bomb.

Tsukishima swallowed, his own body stiff from what he saw, and Kuroo's hand curling around his waist. "I think they might...actually fight," he whispered, silently hoping they'd take it  _outside_.

He felt Kuroo nod against him, worried, and in any other situation the raven might've intervened by then. Always looking out for people...

He wouldn't get the chance this time, or Tsukishima thought. But naturally, things just got weirder and weirder, and Tsukishima was so close to screaming.

The next thing Tsukishima knew, Oikawa's lips crashed into Ushijima's merciless and desperate. It reminded Tsukishima of how he felt back when he and Kuroo lived hours away from each other; every visit, their first kiss would be fierce, messy.

This was like that, but with an added element of confusion.

Tsukishima would admit it, his jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," Tsukishima couldn't stop himself from saying, not sure how to handle or process any of this. Ushijima's hands cupped Oikawa's face, and there was something more intimate about that touch; it made Tsukishima look away, just long enough to glance at Kuroo's star struck expression.

They were both thinking the same things, apparently.

When.

Why.

What.

Oikawa Tooru  _hated_  Ushijima. Right?

What had they missed? Every damn time he and Kuroo ran into them, they were arguing, or staring at each other across the room, or talking about each other, or--

Oh.

Oh shit.

As if echoing his thoughts, he could feel Kuroo smirk, his tone positively delighted. "Some kind of hatred." 

_Yeah, no kidding._

Tsukishima looked back, and the edge of romance was gone from Ushijima's demeanor. Now it was all carnal desire, lust,  _frustration_.

Tsukishima understood then, he and Kuroo had accidentally witnessed a breakthrough in a relationship  _years_  in the making.

Some observers they were.

Tsukishima watched Oikawa lick his lips, his eyes craving, wanting...

Tsukishima could relate, especially right then. Guess they'd be stuck in this closet a while...

The direction his thoughts went made Tsukishima bite his lip.

It...it wasn't fair, Tsukishima thought, mind already going a little fuzzy. It was embarrassing, but the way Ushijima threw Oikawa against the bed, pinning him down...

Tsukishima rolled his hips down, his ass pressing against Kuroo's cock, the heat dulling the humiliation. This was wrong, so wrong, but Tsukishima  _needed_  what Oikawa was so unjustly receiving.

Tsukishima knew they should've just gone home, but that had been his own fault too, hadn't it?

Impatient, starved.

Ushijima grabbed Oikawa jeans, stripping him down in record time, and although Oikawa glared, his legs immediately locked around Ushijima's waist, pulling him in.

They were like animals, tugging and ripping at clothes until they were both hard and wanton, Ushijima's large hands spreading Oikawa's ass lewdly.

Tsukishima would never be able to play on the court with him again, not without remembering this.

It seemed unimportant though, with how effectively Ushijima's fingers were playing with Oikawa's entrance, slicked up with lube.

They were rushing, skipping the foreplay, but maybe they needed that. Maybe denial still burned bright and strong in their hearts, labeling this as a simple hate-fuck.

With how Ushijima's eyes shone, Tsukishima knew it wouldn't end there.

He was glad he and Kuroo had gotten over their own ridiculousness; they were here now, together, close...

The closet was still so humid, and Tsukishima's skin  _burned_.

He sighed again, closing his eyes, spreading his legs as Kuroo's own hands dipped between them, teasing Tsukishima's perineum.

"Well," Kuroo whispered, licking the shell of Tsukishima's ear as Ushijima began to fingerfuck Oikawa in earnest, pulling out pathetic moans unbecoming of the former captain.

And before the blond knew it, his own back was on the ground again, legs spread as the hunger in Kuroo's eyes returned. "That looks like fun."

And all logical thoughts left him.

"Want me to fuck you like that?" Kuroo asked, kissing down Tsukishima's neck. The blond noticed he'd left the door open, he could somewhat see and hear Oikawa getting pounded, and a surge of jealousy spiked in him.

"Yeah," he whispered, and he kissed the razor sharp smirk right off of Kuroo's mouth.

Afterwards, the world started to blur, apart from Kuroo, and the debauched noises outside the door. Tsukishima clawed at his abdomen; it was too hot, he wanted to be touched more.

He hiked up his sweatshirt, tugging harshly at his own nipples as Kuroo watched, licking his lips. He loved when Tsukishima played with himself, sent something primal off in him.

At the thought, Tsukishima whined, but stilled almost immediately after, wondering if he'd been too loud. He wasn't totally lost yet.

The only downside of leaving the door open, they had to be somewhat quiet.

However, Oikawa's moans answered back, twice as loud, unaware of onlookers.

Shit.

This really was a stupid idea, but when he felt Kuroo's cock rub against his thighs, hard and ready again, he couldn't find the will to care.

His brain only urged him to take more, to ask for more, and he tugged Kuroo down for another mind-numbing kiss.

When Kuroo's fingers slid into Tsukishima easily, they both had to stifle their moans. God, Tsukishima probably felt amazing, he knew it. Warm, stretched, his walls still coated with Kuroo's cum.

As if echoing the awe, Kuroo brought his fingers out slowly, letting Tsukishima hear and see the squelch, smearing the cum on his thighs.

He knew it was gross, filthy; he bucked his hips up, seeking more.

Kuroo's forearms boxed in his head, and somehow, the raven still managed to look at him like he was precious, even as he finally slid his cock back inside.

Thank god Oikawa screamed at that moment, because Tsukishima wouldn't have been able to hold back his whimper if he'd tried.

Kuroo's hand covered his mouth then with his clean hand, half serious, half taunting. Surely, he knew Tsukishima would die if they were found out.

But at the same time...

Kuroo's eyes sparked with something perverted, and Tsukishima rose to the challenge, his tongue flicking out to lick between his fingers.

Kuroo's eyes narrowed, and he angled himself perfectly, his first thrust hitting in just the right place.

Tsukishima turned his head away, back bowing, and he could see through the sliver again.

Oikawa's legs were hiked up on Ushijima's shoulders, and the spiker was being, quite frankly, merciless with his thrusts. Oikawa wouldn't break, because he never did, but the bed might.

It creaked obscenely, rocking with each thrust, and from the climbing pitch of Oikawa's voice, he was close.

It was then Kuroo started to thrust in earnest, matching Ushijima's rhythm exactly. He must've been watching too.

And well, Kuroo had always been a quick learner.

"Oh _f-fuck_ ," Tsukishima breathed out, hushed but frantic, the pace unfamiliar. Kuroo tended to focus more on the power of his thrusts than the speed, but right then he was giving it his all, hiking Tsukishima's hips up to plow into him.

Suddenly, he could relate to Oikawa, but jealousy still burned somewhere in his heart.

Oikawa could be loud, Oikawa could scream and thrash from how deep Ushijima's cock was hitting, but Tsukishima had to slap his hands over his mouth to keep his cries in.

Fuck, it felt so good,  _so good._..

He wished they were home, wanted Kuroo to do his worst where they both could show their appreciation for it.

If Oikawa's garbled cry meant he'd finally come, Tsukishima didn't know, or care anymore. His abdomen was tightening again, his ass clinging to Kuroo's cock, every thrust less precise.

He didn't know if they were making noise or not, with how Kuroo's balls and hips slapped against his ass, but he didn't care.

He was so close, and he pulled Kuroo down against him, just to have something to hang onto as his eyes rolled back, back bowing beautifully with release.

_Finally_.

Kuroo's mouth crashed against his to smother his own moans, hips stilling inside Tsukishima, cock buried to the hilt. Tsukishima regretted that too, not being able to hear Kuroo call out his name.

The memory is enough right then though, that and the way Kuroo's hand comes to cradle the back of his head.

Strange, how such a gesture sent him over the edge.

Tsukishima's sight disappeared, replaced with white specks as his body trembled, legs twitching as he tried to keep them still.

Pleasure wracked his body, those intoxicating, too short seconds of ecstasy overtaking him. They drained him of everything, his muscles relaxing almost immediately after as Kuroo laid all his wait on top of him.

Tsukishima accepted it, always would.

Along with Kuroo's sweaty forehead against his neck, his own release drying on their stomachs, and Kuroo's hand intertwining with his.

Tsukishima squeezes Kuroo's hand as his boyfriend's cock slipped out of him, spent and leaving a trail of white behind.

If it started to leak out, Tsukishima didn't mind. He was already fucked out and dirty beyond belief, at least he was satisfied.

They'd take a long, hot bath when they got home.

For now...

Tsukishima stretched, turning his head to glance out of the door to where Oikawa and Ushijima's boneless forms lay, facing each other.

Tsukishima couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was a calmness there. He couldn't see much either, not their expressions, or their hands. But he could see Oikawa's foot slide up Ushijima's leg, could see Ushijima's arm drape over him...

Well, maybe they weren't as hopeless as he'd initially assumed.

Not wanting to intrude anymore than they had, which was a lot, considering the cum on Tsukishima's chest, he shut the door.

After all, they were entitled to some privacy.

Or, maybe Tsukishima just wanted his own.

Turning back to Kuroo's smiling face, grin lazy and sated, giving everything away, Tsukishima curled up against him.

Whispering ‘I love you’ in the silence of the room was too risky, but it hardly mattered when Kuroo kissed the tops of his cheeks, his forehead…

It said more than enough.

Tsukishima sighed, content at last. Sex was one thing to share, fun too, he would admit. However, he liked keeping these moments to himself, liked keeping Kuroo all to himself.

He assumed Oikawa felt the same about Ushijima, deep down.

So, with that in mind, Tsukishima kept the door shut the rest of the night until the two left, and promised himself they'd find a room with a lock next time around.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
